Solo una Noche
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: ONE-SHOT Que una mujer hermosa y llamativa como Juvia le sugiera a un hombre pasar una noche de pasión sin que esto traiga un compromiso a futuro sería un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera. Es decir, ¿Quién no querría disfrutar de un cuerpo como el suyo y no preocuparse por las complicaciones de una relación? Bueno, ese alguien tenía que ser Gray.


**AN: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Escribo esto por diversión :) **

**Solo una Noche**

— Ikhny Shy

Que una mujer hermosa y llamativa como Juvia le sugiera a un hombre pasar una noche de pasión sin que esto traiga un compromiso a futuro sería un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera. Es decir, ¿Quién no querría disfrutar de un cuerpo como el suyo y no preocuparse por las complicaciones de una relación? Bueno, ese alguien tenía que ser Gray.

La Maga de Agua lo hizo difícil de rechazar, abordándolo una noche en su casa, entrando sin ser invitada (quien sabe como) y colándose en su habitación como si fuera dueña del lugar. Él salía del baño luego de una ducha, con solo una toalla en su mano secándose el cabello, el resto de su cuerpo desnudo con algunas gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel. La vio sentada en la cama, esperándolo con postura tensa y ojos ansiosos que viajaron por sus tonificados músculos admirándolo como a una obra de arte. Gray se cubrió sus partes íntimas rápidamente, obviamente ofuscado…

— ¡Juvia! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Sentía sus mejillas arder al notar ese brillo de lujuria en sus profundas iris azules.

— Juvia necesita hablar con Gray-sama — Le dijo ella, su voz sonando inocente, aunque se notaba en su expresión que aún tenía la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Gray tenía que admitir que se sentía halagado por su interés tan obvio, pero por otro lado estaba abochornado, este era un nuevo nivel de acoso, incluso para alguien como ella.

— ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? — Le preguntó mientras buscaba en sus cajones la ropa interior para cubrirse.

— Oh, no. Juvia necesita hablar sobre esto lo más pronto posible. — Gray frunció el ceño y encontró unos boxers para ponerse. Luego de cubrirse volteó a verla. Ella se había levantado de la cama y se desabotonaba su largo vestido azul.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

El vestido cayó al suelo con elegancia, dejando a la Maga de Agua solo con su ropa interior azul oscura con algunos encajes negros y sus largas botas de cuero, su cabello acompañaba su figura cayendo a su espalda, contorneando su cuerpo incitante. Gray no quería ser tan indiscreto de quedarse viendo, pero ella le regalaba una imagen difícil de ignorar.

— Juvia… po-ponte e-el vestido… ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? — Si verla en ropa interior no era suficiente provocación, Juvia se sonrojó levemente y sus ojos se desviaron al suelo dandole una imagen adorable encerrada en ese cuerpo de espectáculo. Gray tragó saliva tenso.

— Quizás esta sea la única forma en que Gray-sama acepte a Juvia. — Le dijo ella sin mirarlo.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— Juvia entiende… Gray-sama no quiere su amor. — Una sensación de opresión atacó su pecho al oír aquello. Era tan cierto y tan falso a la vez. Ella se acercó lentamente, sus piernas moviéndose en un avance tortuoso. El mago dio un paso hacia atrás por cada uno que ella daba adelante, hasta que quedó aprisionado contra la pared a su espalda y el cuerpo de Juvia al frente. El calor lo inundó por dentro, cuando los pechos suaves de su compañera se presionaron contra sus firmes pectorales. — Juvia pensó… — Con solo la yema de un dedo comenzó a acariciar su piel a la altura de su hombro, Gray sintió un escalofrío de placer recorrerlo y sus manos se tentaron de tomarla por la cintura y acercarla aún más a su cuerpo, pero resistió ese impulso — … Si Gray-sama no quiere su amor… tal vez… — Sus finos brazos rodearon su cuello y sus brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en los propios — …sí acepte su cuerpo… —

— Juvia… yo… — Ella cubrió sus labios con un dedo y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

— Juvia no dirá nada a nadie, Gray-sama, ni pedirá que responda a sus sentimientos. — Estirando sus pies hasta apoyarse en sus puntas, acercó sus labios a los suyos. Sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel y su aroma abrazarlo con tal intensidad destrabó sus restricciones y la tomó de la cintura con brusquedad.

— Gray-sama. Haz a Juvia tuya esta noche y ella no te pedirá nada más...

Como no era bueno con las palabras, trató de demostrarlo con acciones.  
Juvia le pidió sexo y placer, pero él quería ofrecer más que eso. Le hizo el amor durante toda la noche, vertiendo en sus caricias y en sus besos, todos esos sentimientos que no podía expresar con palabras.  
Sus manos se movieron por su piel hambrientas, explorando cada rincón de su extensión, mientras sus labios la probaron por sus puntos más sensibles, disfrutando su sabor. Los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar de su boca lo incitaban a querer arrancar más de ella y cada vez que la veía a los ojos, el fuego de la pasión se encendía con tal intensidad que parecía que sus magias se evaporarían en ese instante.

Gray quería que ella sintiera con su cuerpo lo mucho que la necesitaba, cuánto realmente la amaba. Dejó sobre las sábanas todos sus sentidos, todo su ser, entregado a la Maga de Agua, deseando que su mensaje de amor fuera escuchado, sin necesidad de usar palabras.

Pero no fue así. Aún cuando la abrazó posesivamente contra su pecho y sus manos continuaron las caricias por su espalda… incluso con un despliegue tal de ternura… Juvia se marchó cuando él se rindió al cansancio, quedándose dormido.

* * *

Se sentía flotar en las nubes.

No era exactamente lo que ella había querido todo ese tiempo que estuvo esperando una respuesta de Gray, pero podía conformarse con lo que sucedió esa noche.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba al recordar las delicadas caricias de Gray sobre ella, sus besos, su respiración agitada… Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y tuvo que contener un grito de emoción.

Aunque no fuera real, aunque solo fuera por una noche, Juvia se sintió amada por él y eso era lo que quiso desde el momento en que lo vió por primera vez.  
No quería ser ambiciosa. Sabía que una noche sería todo lo que podía pedirle a alguien como su amado Mago de Hielo y debía mantener su palabra de abstenerse de pedir más.

Entró a su habitación en Fairy Hills y se echó en la cama boca arriba, mientras abrazaba con fuerza uno de sus tantos muñecos mini-Gray. En unas pocas horas tendría que ir al gremio y no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para borrarse esa sonrisa del rostro y comenzar a pretender que su mágica noche fue solo una más de sus tantas fantasías…

**CONTINUARÁ?**

**AN: **No sé cuántos de ustedes se preguntarán eso al terminar de leer esto… Si leyeron algún One-shot mío antes, saben que tengo una tendencia a dejar finales abiertos…

Me gustó como One-Shot. Quizás haga una secuela luego, pero por ahora, lo doy por "Completado"

Gracias a todos los que hayan pasado por aquí a leer.

A mi Inspiración-chan le vendría bien saber que opinan de este pequeño One-shot… ya saben… un comentario?

Saludos!


End file.
